Illusion Spell List
Level 0 * Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. * Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. * Ghost Sound: Figment sounds. * Know Direction: You discern north. * Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. * Message: Whispered conversation at distance. * Open/Close: Opens or closes small or light things. * Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. Level 1 * Animate Rope: Makes a rope move at your command. * Command: One subject obeys selected command for 1 round. * Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. * Color Spray: Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns weak creatures. * Charm Person: Makes one person your friend. * Charm Animal: Makes one animal your friend. * Detect Secret Doors: Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. * Detect Animals or Plants: Detects kinds of animals or plants. * Detect Snares and Pits: Reveals natural or primitive traps. * Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. * Disguise Self: Changes your appearance. * Deathwatch: Reveals how near death subjects within 30 ft. are. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Hold Portal: Holds door shut. * Hypnotism: Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures. * Hide from Animals: Animals can’t perceive one subject/level. * Hide from Undead: Undead can’t perceive one subject/level. * Identify M: Determines properties of magic item. * Magic Aura: Alters object’s magic aura. * Magic Mouth M: Speaks once when triggered. * Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. * Pass without Trace: One subject/level leaves no tracks. * Sleep: Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. * Speak with Animals: You can communicate with animals. * Sanctuary: Opponents can’t attack you, and you can’t attack. * Silent Image: Creates minor illusion of your design. * Undetectable Alignment: Conceals alignment for 24 hours. * Ventriloquism: Throws voice for 1 min./level. Level 2 * Arcane Lock M: Magically locks a portal or chest. * Alter Self: Assume form of a similar creature. * Align Weapon: Weapon becomes good, evil, lawful, or chaotic. * Augury M F: Learns whether an action will be good or bad. * Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. * Animal Trance: Fascinates 2d6 HD of animals. * Blur: Attacks miss subject 20% of the time. * Detect Thoughts: Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. * Enthrall: Captivates all within 100 ft. + 10 ft./level. * Find Traps: Notice traps as a rogue does. * Hypnotic Pattern: Fascinates (2d4 + level) HD of creatures. * Invisibility: Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks * Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. * Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). * Levitate: Subject moves up and down at your direction. * Minor Image: As silent image, plus some sound. * Mirror Image: Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4 +1 per three levels, max 8). * Misdirection: Misleads divinations for one creature or object. * Protection from Arrows: Subject immune to most ranged attacks. * Phantom Trap M: Makes item seem trapped. * Rope Trick: As many as eight creatures hide in extradimensional space. * Spiritual Weapon: Magic weapon attacks on its own. * Status: Monitors condition, position of allies. * See Invisibility: Reveals invisible creatures or objects. * Suggestion: Compels subject to follow stated course of action. * Tongues: Speak any language. * Tree Shape: You look exactly like a tree for 1 hour/level. * Whispering Wind: Sends a short message 1 mile/level. * Warp Wood: Bends wood (shaft, handle, door, plank). * Wood Shape: Rearranges wooden objects to suit you. * Zone of Truth: Subjects within range cannot lie. Level 3 * Arcane Sight: Magical auras become visible to you. * Blink: You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round/level. * Charm Monster: Makes monster believe it is your ally. * Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. * Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. * Dominate Animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. * Deep Slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. * Displacement: Attacks miss subject 50%. * Fly: Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. * Gaseous Form: Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. * Geas, Lesser: Commands subject of 7 HD or less. * Illusory Script M: Only intended reader can decipher. * Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. * Meld into Stone: You and your gear merge with stone. * Major Image: As silent image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. * Nondetection M: Hides subject from divination, scrying. * Speak with Dead: Corpse answers one question/two levels. * Speak with Plants: You can talk to normal plants and plant creatures. * Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. * Scrying F: Spies on subject from a distance. * Secret Page: Changes one page to hide its real content. * Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. * Water Walk: Subject treads on water as if solid. Level 4 * Air Walk: Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). * Antiplant Shell: Keeps animated plants at bay. * Command Plants: Sway the actions of one or more plant creatures. * Death Ward: Grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects. * Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. * Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. * Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. * Divination M: Provides useful advice for specific proposed actions. * Detect Scrying: Alerts you of magical eavesdropping. * Dimension Door: Teleports you short distance. * Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. * Hallucinatory Terrain: Makes one type of terrain appear like another (field into forest, or the like). * Hold Monster: As hold person, but any creature. * Imbue with Spell Ability: Transfer spells to subject. * Invisibility, Greater: As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. * Illusory Wall: Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. * Legend Lore M F: Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. * Locate Creature: Indicates direction to familiar creature. * Modify Memory: Changes 5 minutes of subject’s memories. * Phantasmal Killer: Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. * Polymorph: Gives one willing subject a new form. * Planar Ally, Lesser X: Exchange services with a 6 HD extraplanar creature. * Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. * Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. * Spell Immunity: Subject is immune to one spell per four levels. * Shadow Conjuration: Mimics conjuring below 4th level, but only 20% real. * Zone of Silence: Keeps eavesdroppers from overhearing conversations. Level 5 * Baleful Polymorph: Transforms subject into harmless animal. * Command, Greater: As command, but affects one subject/level. * Commune with Nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. * Control Winds: Change wind direction and speed. * Commune X: Deity answers one yes-or-no question/level. * Dream: Sends message to anyone sleeping. * False Vision M: Fools scrying with an illusion. * Mind Fog: Subjects in fog get -10 to Wis and Will checks. * Mirage Arcana: As hallucinatory terrain, plus structures. * Mislead: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. * Mage’s Private Sanctum: Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. * Mage’s Faithful Hound: Phantom dog can guard, attack. * Major Creation: As minor creation, plus stone and metal. * Nightmare: Sends vision dealing 1d10 damage, fatigue. * Persistent Image: As major image, but no concentration required. * Plane Shift F: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. * Planar Binding, Lesser: Traps extraplanar creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. * Seeming: Changes appearance of one person per two levels. * Shadow Evocation: Mimics evocation of lower than 5th level, but only 20% real. * Shadow Walk: Step into shadow to travel rapidly. * Song of Discord: Forces targets to attack each other. * Suggestion, Mass: As suggestion, plus one subject/level. * Secret Chest F: Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane; you retrieve it at will. * Scrying F: Spies on subject from a distance * Symbol of Sleep M: Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. * True Seeing M: Lets you see all things as they really are. * Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. * Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. * Tree Stride: Step from one tree to another far away. * Telepathic Bond: Link lets allies communicate. * Permanency X: Makes certain spells permanent. Level 6 * Analyze Dweomer F: Reveals magical aspects of subject. * Contingency F: Sets trigger condition for another spell. * Find the Path: Shows most direct way to a location. * Geas/Quest: As lesser geas, plus it affects any creature. * Globe of Invulnerability: As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. * Irresistible Dance: Forces subject to dance. * Move Earth: Digs trenches and builds hills. * Planar Ally X: As lesser planar ally, but up to 12 HD. * Permanent Image: Includes sight, sound, and smell. * Programmed Image M: As major image, plus triggered by event. * Project Image: Illusory double can talk and cast spells. * Repel Wood: Pushes away wooden objects. * Symbol of Persuasion M: Triggered rune charms nearby creatures. * Spellstaff: Stores one spell in wooden quarterstaff. * Stone Tell: Talk to natural or worked stone. * Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. * Transport via Plants: Move instantly from one plant to another of the same kind. * Veil: Changes appearance of group of creatures. * Shadow Walk: Step into shadow to travel rapidly. * Wind Walk: You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. * Word of Recall: Teleports you back to designated place. Level 7 * Arcane Sight, Greater: As arcane sight, but also reveals magic effects on creatures and objects. * Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. * Transmute Metal to Wood: Metal within 40 ft. becomes wood. * Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. * Hold Person, Mass: As hold person, but all within 30 ft. * Invisibility, Mass: As invisibility, but affects all in range. * Mage’s Magnificent Mansion F: Door leads to extradimensional mansion. * Plane Shift F: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. * Project Image: Illusory double can talk and cast spells. * Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upward. * Refuge M: Alters item to transport its possessor to you. * Sequester: Subject is invisible to sight and scrying; renders creature comatose. * Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. * Shadow Conjuration, Greater: As shadow conjuration, but up to 6th level and 60% real. * Simulacrum M X: Creates partially real double of a creature. * Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. * Teleport, Greater: As teleport, but no range limit and no off-target arrival. * Teleport Object: As teleport, but affects a touched object. * Vision M X: As legend lore, but quicker and strenuous. * Limited Wish X: Alters reality—within spell limits Level 8 * Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. * Antipathy: Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. * Binding M: Utilizes an array of techniques to imprison a creature. * Control Plants: Control actions of one or more plant creatures. * Charm Monster, Mass: As charm monster, but all within 30 ft. * Demand: As sending, plus you can send suggestion. * Iron Body: Your body becomes living iron. * Mind Blank: Subject is immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying. * Maze: Traps subject in extradimensional maze. * Moment of Prescience: You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. * Planar Ally, Greater X: As lesser planar ally, but up to 18 HD. * Planar Binding, Greater: As lesser planar binding, but up to 18 HD. * Polymorph Any Object: Changes any subject into anything else. * Prying Eyes, Greater: As prying eyes, but eyes have true seeing. * Repel Metal or Stone: Pushes away metal and stone. * Sympathy F: Object or location attracts certain creatures. * Scintillating Pattern: Twisting colors confuse, stun, or render unconscious. * Screen: Illusion hides area from vision, scrying. * Shadow Evocation, Greater: As shadow evocation, but up to 7th level and 60% real. * Temporal Stasis M: Puts subject into suspended animation. Level 9 * Crushing Hand: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. * Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. * Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. * Freedom: Releases creature from imprisonment. * Gate X: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. * Hold Monster, Mass: As hold monster, but all within 30 ft. * Imprisonment: Entombs subject beneath the earth. * Miracle X: Requests a deity’s intercession. * Shapechange F: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. * Shades: As shadow conjuration, but up to 8th level and 80% real. * Teleportation Circle M: Circle teleports any creature inside to designated spot. * Time Stop: You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. * Weird: As phantasmal killer, but affects all within 30 ft. * Wish X: As limited wish, but with fewer limits Category:Northern Magic